Reste avec moi
by Letter to Jessie
Summary: "Ne me quitte pas... Tu ne peux pas." Misaki panique quand Akihiko veut conduire au beau milieu d'un orage, un orage qui lui rappelle fortement la façon dont il a perdu ses parents. Traduction.


Shalom le peuple de la planète Yaoi ! Voici ma première traduction dans le fandom de Junjou Romantica. Alors donnez vos avis, bons, mauvais, vous pouvez m'acclamer, me jeter des tomates,… Enfin, n'arrivons pas à des telles extrémités ! xD

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Shungiku Nakamura. L'histoire n'est même pas à moi.

Warning : Cette fiction est un Slash, mais vous vous en doutez, sinon qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la catégorie Junjou Romantica ? x)

Auteure : **Koibitotedare**

Good reading !

* * *

Misaki déposa son livre sur le bureau et enfouit sa tête entre les mains. C'était inutile, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer avec l'orage violent qui s'abattait sur la ville. Les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel et le tonnerre qui grondait étaient beaucoup trop gênants, en plus de la pluie qui tambourinait contre la fenêtre. Ce type de temps lui faisait penser à ses parents, et à la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient plus là, avec lui.

Il n'avait pas envie de se pelotonner dans son lit, à l'abri sous les couvertures jusqu'à ce que la tempête soit terminée, mais il se sentait assez nerveux, et le garçon avait peur qu'Usagi-San ne le remarque. Pour éviter ce problème, il se réfugia dans sa chambre, Usagi-San ayant fait la même chose de son côté.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'écrivain commença à avoir faim, et c'est avec un soupir que Misaki se décida à sortir de sa chambre, se mettant à s'affairer dans la cuisine. Takahiro avait encore envoyé du saumon, donc il avait déjà choisi ce qu'il allait cuisiner. L'étudiant lâcha un autre soupir. Il aimait son frère, vraiment, mais parfois, il en faisait trop.

Misaki décida de faire cuire le poisson au four, et se mit à préparer la sauce qui irait avec. Après avoir placé le saumon dans le four, il se frappa soudainement le front. Il avait complètement oublié la Marimo* ! Il régla la minuterie avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers et dans la salle où se trouvait la plante.

La lumière était pratiquement toujours allumée dans la pièce, et les rideaux étaient tout le temps tirés. La Marimo ne supportait pas le soleil, mais avait besoin de lumière pour pousser. Misaki plaça un thermomètre dans le réservoir de la plante et fronça les sourcils. 65°C était un peu trop chaud pour le bien-être de la Marimo. Il changea l'eau et pressa doucement la plante, pour extraire l'eau sale de son centre. Avec de l'eau fraîche et un corps propre, il était sûr que la Marimo était heureuse.

Tout cela avait pris un peu de temps, mais Misaki serait en mesure de préparer une sauce aux légumes et être à l'heure pour le dîner. Il descendit en trombe les escaliers, s'attendant par habitude à se faire réprimander car il pourrait se blesser dans sa hâte, mais Usagi-San s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour la journée.

Misaki saisit les aliments dont il avait besoin et les coupa en dès rapidement, puis glissa un peu de poivrons dans les légumes. Usagi-San ne le remarquerait même pas.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._ Misaki grinça les dents, il avait oublié qu'il avait mis du linge à laver au milieu de sa tentative d'étude. Le garçon versa le lait dans une casserole et le laissa chauffer pendant qu'il rassemblait les vêtements humides dans le panier à linges. Il était incapable de laisser sécher les habits dehors, en raison du mauvais temps. Il abandonna les vêtements quand il réalisa que le lait commençait à bouillir.

La mixture fut prête peu de temps après et Misaki s'écarta pour la laisser refroidir. Le four émit une sonnerie et l'étudiant empoigna les poignées chaudes pour en extraire le saumon. Il versa la sauce dessus et déposa délicatement une tranche de citron sur chaque filet.

– Usagi-San ! Viens manger ! cria Misaki au bas des escaliers avant d'aller déposer deux bols de riz sur la table, à côté du plat de poisson et de légumes.

Akihiko se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il aurait besoin d'aller acheter des cigarettes, après le repas. Il y avait déjà été la veille, mais il arrivait très rapidement à la fin du paquet. Il était beaucoup trop stressé, et fumer était comme un exutoire pour lui. Il cligna des yeux quand il marcha sur un tee-shirt qu'il avait négligemment laissé dans les escaliers ce matin. En jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce principale, il se rendit compte que les tâches ménagères étaient à moitié accomplies. L'aspirateur était sur le côté, les vêtements étaient sur le point d'être suspendus, les habits dont Akihiko avait dévêtu Misaki la nuit dernière se trouvaient toujours au sol, et il y avait plus de désordre dans la cuisine que d'habitude. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne faisait jamais rien à moitié, comme Misaki.

– Tout va bien ?

Misaki regardait son aîné, se surprenant lui-même d'avoir posé cette question.

– Je vais bien. Mangeons.

Akihiko ne manqua pas de remarquer que Misaki se stoppa lorsqu'un éclair éclaira le ciel, mais il mit ça sur la peur de la foudre. L'auteur décida de garder le silence alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table.

– Itadakimasu, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Le dîner se passa rapidement, mais pendant tout ce temps, Misaki avait semblé un peu tendu. D'habitude, Akihiko s'en serait inquiété, mais le manque de nicotine le fit quasiment sauter de son siège à la fin du repas.

– Je vais acheter des cigarettes, annonça-t-il à Misaki.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, avant d'imaginer Usagi-San conduire par ce temps. L'image de la voiture de sport rouge écrasée sur le bitume ou dans un fossé avec Usagi à l'intérieur lui fit lâcher la pile d'assiettes qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

– NON !

– Misaki ! Est-ce que ça va ? S'exclama Akihiko en se précipitant pour écarter Misaki loin des éclats de verre.

Le garçon agrippa la manche de l'écrivain, refusant de bouger.

– Non. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

L'auteur cligna des yeux, confus.

– Je reviens tout de suite, le rassura Akihiko.

Misaki regardait le sol, sa main toujours agrippée à la manche de son colocataire.

– Ne me quitte pas, murmura-t-il, la voix cassée.

Le sentiment de panique lui tordait le ventre, faisant trembler ses mains.

– Tu ne peux pas, poursuivit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Il savait que si Usagi-San partait, il ne reviendrait plus. Comme ses parents.

– Misaki… dit Akihiko en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune. Je ne te laisserai pas, je te le promets. Je serai parti environ une dizaine de minutes. Je vais prendre la voiture, ce sera rapide. J'ai besoin de ciga…

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase quand il vit une larme s'écraser sur le sol.

– Tu ne _peux pas_, hoqueta Misaki.

Akihiko posa son index sous le menton du garçon, lui faisant relever la tête.

– Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda l'écrivain, interloqué.

Les lèvres de l'étudiant tremblaient. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Usagi-San partir, il devait trouver quelque chose pour le faire rester. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Misaki tira sur la manche qu'il tenait encore fermement pour l'abaisser à son niveau.

– Je ne te laisserai pas, chuchota Misaki avant de happer les lèvres d'Usagi-San.

Il sentit son visage chauffer quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il embrassait Usagi-San. _Il embrassait Usagi-San_ ! Il avait pris l'initiative lui-même ! Sa soudaine ardeur se réfréna rapidement, alors que l'écrivain reprenait le contrôle du baiser.

« _Je ne peux pas respirer. _», pensa vaguement Misaki tandis qu'une main compressait sa taille pendant que l'autre était enfouie dans ses cheveux. L'odeur d'Usagi-San était très différente sans les effluves de la fumée de cigarette, c'en était presque déplaisant. Le baiser était un peu salé à cause de ses larmes. Il n'aimait pas ça non plus.

– Misaki… murmura la voix de baryton d'Akihiko qui grondait dans les oreilles de Misaki comme le tonnerre.

– Non, attends… Stop, je…Stop…, marmonna Misaki tandis qu'Usagi-San enlevait sa veste. Stop…

« _Je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas, quand tu me touches… _»

Misaki était incapable de s'exprimer correctement dans une telle situation.

– Embrasse-moi, demanda Akihiko, tout en les emmenant loin des débris de verre. Le visage de l'étudiant s'illumina lorsque Misaki se fit renverser dans le canapé.

– Je ne peux pas !

Il pensait à la première fois où ils l'avaient fait, dans ce canapé. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser partir. Ses mains serrèrent encore plus fort les manches de l'auteur qui le remarqua.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Po… Pourquoi penses-tu que quelque chose va mal ? Parce que je n'ai pas voulu t'embrasser ?

– Non, parce que tu as agi bizarrement toute la journée, et maintenant…

Le plus vieux s'interrompit quand le tonnerre ébranla l'appartement

– As-tu peur des orages ? renchérit-il.

– Non ! s'exclama-t-il.

Du moins, il le pensait. Ce dont il avait peur, c'est ce qu'il se passerait à cause d'eux.

– Je t'aime…

Misaki écarquilla les yeux. « _Quoi ? _»

– Je t'aime, donc s'il te plaît, dis-moi.

Misaki rougit brutalement, et son estomac se serra, anxieusement. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ce sujet à Usagi-San. Il lui dirait la même chose que son frère et le thérapeute : « Ce n'est pas de ta faute ».

Mais si, ça l'était. C'était lui qui leur avait dit de se dépêcher de rentrer à la maison.

– Je ne peux pas, répéta-il encore une fois, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Usagi-San le regarda avec des yeux tristes.

– Ne… Ne fais pas ça ! s'écria Misaki en prenant un coussin pour se couvrir le visage.

– Misaki, dit à nouveau Akihiko.

La façon dont il avait prononcé son nom était emplie de tristesse et d'angoisse. Le garçon n'opposa aucune résistance quand il sentit qu'on tirait sur le coussin.

– Ne me préserve pas, veux-tu ? continua l'écrivain.

Misaki le fixa. Pensait-il que s'il ne disait rien, c'était pour ne pas lui causer de problèmes ?

C'était en partie à cause de ça, mais pas entièrement. C'était difficile d'en parler, pour lui. Il entendit encore une fois son nom être murmuré.

– J'ai peur.

Il était surpris que ce soit la première chose qui soit sortie de sa bouche. Akihiko le serra dans ses bras.

– Je suis là, chuchota Usagi-San.

Ces mots étaient étrangement réconfortants et Misaki agrippa le gilet d'Akihiko. Il commença son récit, racontant qu'il avait téléphoné à ses parents pour qu'ils rentrent vite chez eux pour pouvoir fêter son anniversaire avec lui, qu'ils étaient en voiture alors qu'il y avait un orage semblable à celui qui tambourinait à l'extérieur, qu'ils en étaient morts, et qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'Usagi-San le quitte, comme eux l'ont fait.

– Je ne peux pas retourner vivre avec Nii-chan, marmonna Misaki.

Il aimait tendrement son frère, mais il ne voulait pas empiéter sur sa vie avec sa femme.

– Je ne vais nulle part, Misaki. Si tu le veux, je vais rester ici. Je t'aime.

Misaki sentit les mots glisser de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

– Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

* La Marimo est une espèce d'algue verte, aussi appelée « Boule de mousse » en français.

A la prochaine ! ;)

**Letter to Jessie.**


End file.
